The Cowardly Lion
The Cowardly Lion/Zeke Information Full name: '''The Cowardly Lion/Zeke '''Personalty: '''Kind, cowardly, funny, childish, wimpish, shy, pompous, stubborn, brave (if need be) '''Affrilations: '''Good '''Apperance: '''Plain clothes, flat hat (Zeke), furry, maned (Lion) '''Allies: '''Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow (Hunk), Tin Man (Hickory),The "Wizard" (Marvel), Glinda, Winkie Guards, Em, Henry (Zeke) '''Foes: '''Witch of the West, Winkie Guards (formally), flying monkeys, "Spooks" '''Likes: '''Being brave, being with Dorothy '''Dislikes: '''Scary things, not getting his wish, being unable to sleep '''Target(s): '''To get courage, be King '''Fate: '''Either ceases to exist or stays in Oz (Lion), seen at Dorothy's bedside (Zeke) ''The Cowardly Lion/Zeke are fictional characters in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. ''Both are portrayed by Bert Lahr. Both also serve as the trialogist of the farm hands and the characters that go with Dorothy to the Emerald City. The Cowardly Lion also serves as the group's comic relief character. The Cowardly Lion is the only one of two characters along with the Witch of the West that breaks the fourth wall in the film. For example when he asks the Tin Man how long he can stay fresh in a can he laughs facing the audience. He also looks at the audience briefly just before the Wizard's guard tells him and the gang to go away and tells the audience he is speechless after being given a medal. '''Personalty Zeke unlike his counterpart the Lion is not cowardly. He does though hesitate saving Dorothy from a group of pigs after she falls in a sty, causing her and the other hands to tease him. He does though resemble Lion by mentioning to Dorothy "courage". The Lion though is very cowardly. He takes out on this by picking on others like Toto making him a very minor villian at first. Despite this the Lion in truth is very kind and wishes to be brave. The Lion is also very childish and shy such as being too scared to see the "Wizard" for some courage, trying to run away after seeing the "Wizard's" head and more humoursly diving through a glass window after the "Wizard" told them to bring the broomstick of the Witch of the West. Lion though despite wanting courage does show he has courage the whole time but unlike the Scarecrow and Tin Man who show they had a brain and heart through most of the movie the Lion only shows it if need be. For example the Lion at first refuses to save Dorothy from the Witch but changes his mind after Scarecrow and Tin Man stop him from leaving. He also backs up the Scarecrow by sayng "yeah" when the "Wizard" still refuses to grant their wishes. Lion is also pompus as he claims he is not "scared" of anything, even wild beasts but shows his truel colors when he sees the "Wizard" with the others. Plot Zeke is first seen watching Hunk and Hickory mending a wagon before he goes off to feed a few pigs. While working he tells Dorothy if Miss Gulch who is on to Dorothy to spit in her eye. Dorothy falls into the sty and a frantic Zeke saves her from the pigs but is made fun by her, Hunk and Hickory for letting pigs frighten him. Em comes along and scolds Zeke for having Dorothy near the sty and orders him to get back to work. Zeke is then seen helping the other hands to free the horses during a cyclone before he hides in the storm cellar with the others minus Dorothy and Toto. The Cowardly Lion is first seen in a spooky forest attacking Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Toto. He tries to box them showing his fists and makes fun of the Tin Man asking how long he can stay fresh in a can. He then calls the Scarecrow a bag of hay. He then goes after Toto after the dog barked at him. Dorothy saves her pet and smacks Lion on the nose. A crying Lion then says he is a bully as he is a coward and has no courage at all and can't even sleep. After learning the others are going to see the Wizard he tags along hoping to get some courage. At a poppy field him, Dorothy and Toto fall into a deep sleep due to the Witch of the West's spell. Glinda though wakes the trio via snow and